An Interesting Story
by bloggerofthedoctor
Summary: Myka is on a mission in London, but London only reminds her of the one person she missed. Pete send her away because he had a vibe about an artifact, but what if there's more? It's a story about Bering & Wells solving puzzles, saving the day.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

_A/N This is a story about the lovely characters from Warehouse 13 Bering & Wells. English is not my first language so any mistakes are completely mine. Feel free to review if it bothers you. But enjoy the story! :)_

**_These lovely characters aren't mine, i just borrow them for a story. :)_**

Time nor Space can't keep us apart.

We belong, you're in my heart.

Chapter 1: Lost

London, the city of imagination, Red busses and Doctor Who…  
But also the home of the beautiful H.G. Wells.

Myka Bering was on her way to London. Why? She didn't know herself. Pete told her that he had a vibe, that she needed to go.

London that only reminded her of pain, the pain of people leaving her life. Especially one woman with a beautiful british accent, H.G. Wells. She told herself a thousand times that she didn't care, that it was only a bit sad but life goes on. Nothing more, nothing less. But the whole Warehouse family noticed their chemistry, so they gave Myka the time to grieve a little.

But H.G. decided to leave, she thought that she'd only be a danger to everyone, someone who would never fit in the family. Myka still felt guilty that she did nothing about it, every minute. But maybe a trip would do her some good, a little personal time off in London, Who knows?

When she was walking out of the airport at London City she was lost in her own thoughts.

_Maybe it's a dangerous artifact, or a matter of national security. Snap out of it Bering, come on it's going to be fun_. She hailed a cab and she was on her way to her hotel. Suddenly her Farnsworth was ringing. Bzzt, Bzzzzzt…

Myka just wanted to ignore it, because only Pete knew she was gone. Artie would go mad if he knew she was in London. But she trusted Pete, and she wanted to go because London reminded her of the first time she met her. Pain followed her day after day working at that Warehouse, she just couldn't let go. All the times she looked in those beautiful dark brown eyes, she never could make out if they were kind or evil. Bzzzzzzzzt, "Hey Artie how are you doing?" Myka said with her honest innocence. "Myka, where are you? Don't lie to me, you always eat breakfast with Leena, you weren't there this morning."

_Okay, what am i going to tell Artie?_

"Well, i am err. I am in London." She wanted to throw the Farnsworth out of the cab, but she couldn't do that could she? „WHAATT!?" Artie almost yelled his glasses off his head. "What are you going to do in London Agent Bering?"

"Well Pete had a vibe, maybe there is a dangerous artifact" Myka said again with as much innocence as she could.

"Yeaah right, Kaboomm you're going to search for hjghdjshfdwellssjdbf. Ugh Pete back off!" Pete was holding his hands before Claudia's mouth before she spilled anything else about Myka her trip. "Artie, i send Bering to London because i had a vibe about an artifact" Pete almost yelled because everyone was yelling.

"Well now you're there, i shall look on the computer call you soon bye" Artie always hung up in the middle of his sentences. But Myka didn't mind it this time, she was at her destination. A walk down the Tower Bridge seemed nice, so she grabbed a map of London and started to walk…

London, the city of imagination she thought. A tiny smile grew upon her face, because she was alone in the city of dreams. Myka had a map in her hands and she was searching for the Wells hotel near the Tower Bridge. Suddenly a women walked close by, dark black hair and that perfume she knew that smell. But when she turned around no one was there. _Must've imagined it, come on Myka pull it together. You're here for an artifact and now go to the hotel._

'So how long are you staying at the hotel?" The girl behind the counter asked. "Ehm, i think two weeks. I am on a business trip" Myka laughed at that idea, business in London. "Allright then, well are you interested in one of the books of H.G. Wells? You get a free one by checking in here." She held some of the books in front of Myka. "I'd like the Time Machine" after she payed, she felt how tired she was of her trip. So it was time for a bit of relaxing in the hotel room. Luckily she had a beautiful view when she looked out of her window, the River Thames. She let herself fall on the bed and read a couple of chapters, but her mind slowly went to sleep.

_"It sounds plausible enough tonight, but wait until tomorrow. Wait for the common sense of the morning."_

The words of the book she read before she fell asleep still haunted her in her dreams. When she woke up she looked around her room. She wasn't dreaming her trip to London, because the hotel room that surrounded her was nothing like her home at the Warehouse. There were old pictures of London and a little desk with an old lamp. It looked really cozy and also really British.

When Myka woke up it was already morning in London, it was very early. _At least i didn't wake up in the_ _afternoon_, Myka thought. Because getting used to the time here was sometimes a bit difficult. But Myka Bering could handle Jet Lags. Because she traveled a lot with Pete or alone for the Warehouse.

_The real problem is, what am i going to do today? Because i don't even know fully why i am here, and i don't know how to find an-_. Before she could finish her mental struggle about her occupations, her Farnsworth rang. "Hi Artie, how is it over there?" "Good, everyone's sleeping over here, but i found a case for you." Myka thought for a moment that Artie could read her mind. Because she wanted something to do after all. "Well, there is a ring it's gold with a big red diamond on top of it. It belonged to Queen Elisabeth the first. The legend behind it is that she was married to a Doctor. It was a present from him to her, but he told her never to wear it. Because the diamond had certain powers. So the Queen kept it in her vault, recently it has been stolen. I don't know exactly what it does, but i think the one who stole it is going to find out soon enough. I suggest you start at Buckingham palace, there you will find the vault." Artie as usual closed his Farnsworth before saying goodbye. But it sounded really excited this case, and she was going to see Buckingham palace.

_First, English breakfast._ Because that is the most important meal of the day after all. But when she finished eating she was going to change her clothes. Because she was way underdressed for the palace. After a quick change she looked in the mirror, she was contempt. A suit and a colored blouse were her favorite business clothes. But it was time to go now, normally Pete would've come around the corner with his mouth stuffed with food, she actually missed him a bit.

In the hotel lobby she checked herself out for the day. She laughed a little when she left the hotel, because all those British people and their manners. It reminded her of someone she adored. But it also gave her memories of loneliness, so she pushed them away and she walked towards the nearest tube. Because Buckingham Palace was waiting for her.

She went to London once when she was a teenager, but the tubes hadn't changed a bit. Still overcrowded and a bit dark as usual. But tubes were her favorite way of travel it was handy and she liked to look at all those different people surrounding her, tourists or British people running with their blackberry's to work. She also had the hope of maybe, maybe walking in to the one women in England she missed. Her heart ached for those eyes. But it was time to get out of the tube, and keep her head at work.

'Agent Bering, Secret Service." She told the man before the gates of the palace, flashing her black leather badge. Surprisingly quick they let her trough the main gate, she didn't knew that was only the beginning of a long entrance protocol. After hours of walking trough metal detectors and X-Ray's it was time to search her clothes. After that she got an interrogation from one of the security guards. But then finally she got an acces card, one of the guards took her to the vault.

On her way to the vault she looked around the palace, it was absolutely brilliant. The ceilings were really high and they walked on red carpet. But the closer they came to the vault how more morbid the palace seemed. Because there were cameras everywhere and the security guards didn't look very pleasant. "This is Agent Bering from the Secret Service she is here to collect any evidence we may have missed. Just let her do her job, and keep an eye on her" The guard was leaving now, Myka followed the next one who opened the vault for her. "Here you go ma'am just give a yell when you're all done." The guard was waiting at the safe door, so now it was Myka's turn to investigate.

_Hmm so if i was an evil villain searching for an artifact, where or better how would i enter a very tight security vault._ It looked impossible, but she saw the shattered glass and the place were once the ring used to be. So she grabbed her famous purple gloves and she started to search the vault, after a couple of hours the only things she found was some residu of energy and some footprints but those were mostly of the guards and the other staff who contaminated the crime scene.

_Wait, no it can't be_- Myka was in a shock, because she found a piece of DNA. A long black hair was laying around the vault were the ring was stashed. She decided not to mention this one to Artie or anyone else, because if Helena was involved. She needed to know in what way or how she got in that vault.

Bzzzt, "Hey Artie, well i found traces of energy so there was definitely an artifact there. But we both know it's gone, so i'm going to the hotel and do some research about the ring and what is causes. I also didn't know how the perp got in, because the security is very tight and the only way was the front door. So maybe the thief also used an artifact to get in." Myka didn't mention the DNA, but she was going to do the research. Because if Helena was going to use it, she could find her pretty quick…

"Hey, guard i'm done here. So you can take me back to the gate." It was time to leave Buckingham Palace, but the guard got a call on his radio that gave him a shocking look on his face. "Well Secret Service, you can't leave just yet, the Queen wants to have a word with you." The guard was feeling very uncomfortable, because this had never happened before.

_Oh no, i'm going to meet the Queen of England, wait i look horrible. Oh God what am i going to say to her?!_ Myka was a bit of a control freak sometimes, and this was way to unexpected. She walked inside the palace now, really inside, inside. Because it got prettier with every step she came closer to the Queen's office. "Just wait here m'am, i am going to announce you're here" The guard walked towards the door and knocked a bit shyly.  
"I would appreciate it if you leave me and Agent Bering alone for a couple of hours. I need to tell her something about the stolen ring." The Queen's voice sounded so, soft and kind. But Myka was still freaking out a bit about it.

"Well dear, you can come in now, I won't bite." The Queen said a bit teasing. "Hello your er. r.. Majesty." Myka made a little bow and sat down on the chair the Queen pointed her out to. "Well Agent Bering, i thought i'd save you some time and tell you about the ring. Because i know you're not a normal agent. You're a Warehouse agent, i had quite a lot of these lurking around England for artifacts. So the Warehouse informed me as Queen." The old women before Myka seemed really nice. But she had a lot of spirit for her age.

"So your Majesty, you wanted to inform me about the ring they stole?" Myka asked a bit less uncomfortable now.

"Well yes dear, because that ring belonged to my ancestor Queen Elisabeth the first. The legend goes she married a man who's eyes were heavy with all the things he'd seen. A Doctor who traveled with a blue box. Queen Elisabeth the first was very fond of artifacts, she liked to keep them also in a big vault. A little like you are doing these days. So the Doctor gave her that ring so that she could hide it for the world. Because he used to say it was very dangerous, the ring can show you the future of every person and of every major event that's going to happen. But it can also show you what is going to happen say half an hour later. So if you're a thief, you can always be five steps ahead of the one pursuing you. But, the Doctor also told that the ring can feel the desires of it's wearer. So if you wear it long enough you get consumed by it's power, and then there will be nothing left of the wearer then only hate, darkness." The Queen looked sad after telling that story, "well i guess we're all stories in the end Agent Bering."

"I have another artifact here that can show you it's location in a 5 mile radius. The machine says ding and then it's working, so Agent Bering i wish you all the luck in the world with your search for this artifact. Godspeed" The Queen took a sip of tea, and then waved the young agent goodbye.

Myka left the palace, she didn't had to go trough all those security checks again. After this she was so stunned with admiration. She just sat down a while on a bench near the palace, drowning in her own thoughts. She got really scared with the idea that Helena stole that ring, it would consume her. But the Farnsworth snapped her out of it. "Hey Artie, i just met the Queen of England." Myka said as casual as she could. "Wait, what?!" Artie was surprised by this outcome of her visit to Buckingham Palace.

"Yeah, she told me all about the ring and what it can do. She even gave me an artifact to search it. So guess i'm on the job." Myka was going to start with her investigation as soon as possible, but first Claudia did an I am not amused voice into the little round screen. Pete also wished her good luck with her case. "Bye Guys! I will call you all tonight when i'm at the hotel"

It was already late in the afternoon, and she couldn't stand the taste of more twizzlers. "So where can you get any food here" she whispered to herself. But her prayers had been answered, she saw a pizza hut. Pete would be so jealous right now, Myka grinned to herself.

After her cheese pizza it was time to head back to the hotel and test her new machine. Maybe get some normal sleep. Oh and call Artie and the guys for one last time this day. She decided to walk to her hotel, the tube wasn't much fun around this time a night. So a walk seemed better to clear her head a bit.

London was always occupied with people running around, but when she was near the hotel she felt actually very tired after this day. Still, her spidy sense was a bit tingly when she walked towards the hotel. Since she was in London the feeling of being watched followed her everywhere she went, and that smell, that perfume. She smelled it earlier today, but also at the vault and now she thought she smelled it vaguely. _Okay this is creeping me out, i really need to get some proper sleep. Or i'll end up paranoid and crazy._ Myka blamed the Jet Lag and the country for her sense of smell, at least that made her a bit calmer for now…

At her hotel room she collapsed on the bed, it was time to sleep now. Tomorrow she would continue her search for the ring, but first a quick chapter of the Time Machine.

_"Face this world, learn it's ways, watch it, be careful of too hasty guesses at it's meaning. In the end, you'll find clues to it all."_

The alarm clock went at seven A:M sharp. Because there was no time to waste on anymore sleep then necessary. She remembered her book, H.G. Wells always calmed her before sleep. But the words always stuck in her mind. Those beautiful written words, from a great mind. Every morning when Myka woke up she felt empty, but she had to move on. Drown herself in enough work to forget. It was time to try the machine the Queen gave her. It was still hilarious to think about the fact that the Queen gave her an assignment.

The machine would give her a set of coordinates that would lead her to a spot, but then she had to search the area around her. Because it wasn't the exact location, but she could handle that. Diiiiiinggg,_ allright let's see where this is._

The coordinates led her to an abandoned terrain with empty buildings so it wasn't that hard to find it, at least that's what Myka thought in the first place. But when she was looking around her she saw only emptiness, so she started with the first building. An old candy factory, but after a few rounds inside it there was nothing to see. But then she heard a very loud scream and someone running away. It had rained a few hours before so she heard the person run trough the water on the street. Myka started to run behind the person in black, but her attention went to the ray of red light that was blinding her eyes. She couldn't see for a couple of minutes, it were enough minutes for the thief to escape.

Great, Queen E, you didn't mention the blinding ray of light. _I need to wear my goggles from now on, _she made a mental not to do so. But then she heard another pair of footsteps, these were different, heels.

Myka walked silently towards the candy factory again, then she saw the women walking inside the massive building, looking for clues.

"Stop right there, this is Agent Bering Secret Service." She held her Tesla in front of her, pointing towards the women with the trenchcoat.

"Seems we're forever destined to meet at gunpoint, Agent Bering"


	2. Chapter 2: Found

_A/N Hello everyone! I wish you all a merry christmas :), and a happy new year of course. Here is Chapter 2, I did the grammar myself, so mistakes are mine. Feel free to give me some feedback if you're annoyed by anything. I hope y'all love the story as much as i do. :)_

_These lovely characters aren't mine, i just borrow them for an adventure ;)_

Some things are worth getting your heart broken for.  
- Sarah Jane Smith

Chapter 2: Found

"Seems we're forever destined to meet at gunpoint, Agent Bering" The women with the trenchcoat didn't turn around, but Myka knew that voice, that accent. It was Helena Wells, her legs turned to jelly because she missed that women. But she wasn't sure what her intentions were, so she needed to keep her head in the game.

"Helena Wells, you're under arrest because I found your DNA at one of my crime scenes." Myka turned herself into an authority figure, because she couldn't handle Helena when she was herself. "Come with me to the hotel and then i will interrogate you."

"Oh, you are going with the handcuffs again darling?" H.G. said with a smirk on her face. click clack, "so all set, come on we gotta go". She pulled Helena with her annoyed by her smile. "I came here with a rental car, so you're lucky we don't have to take the tube." Myka said with relief, she didn't know what to do if she didn't had that car. Luckily it arrived this morning, so she would be faster at crime scenes. On those days she loved Artie and his computer skills.

"So Myka Bering, how are you doing these days?" Helena asked in the back seat of the car like nothing had happened.

"Yeah you know, when it's snagged, bagged and tagged everything's just fine." Myka said a bit sarcastic. Her mind wondered in the car, the women she missed was handcuffed in her backseat. She just didn't know what to do with her, because how was she involved in all of this? That was the big question, but she would soon get her answer.

"How are you H.G.?" Myka thought it was rude not to ask. "Well, i am absolutely brilliant, handcuffed with you in a car. What more can i wish for?" after that it was silent in the car until they arrived at the hotel, they screamed a couple of times because Myka wasn't used to drive on the left side of the road.

When they got at the hotel the staff looked a bit confused, because they didn't get a handcuffed customer everyday. "Come on i'm in room eleven, it's on the first floor" It was an amusing sight, seeing the two women walk trough the corridor. Helena was acting like she didn't care.

But she did.

When she thought Myka wasn't looking you saw it in her eyes, those dark brown eyes. There was a hint of sadness, of longing. But Helena was stubborn, she would stay with her i don't care act. Because she wasn't used being the weaker one, she hated it.

"Sit down, i am going to cuff you to this chair." _Again with the chair? Serious Myka_, she had an inner monologue about how stupid this all was. But her inner cop told her to just go with it.

"Again with the chair Agent Bering? How exciting. But you know how good i am with cuffs don't you? I am cooperating very well with your manners. But i think it is time you listen to me." She released herself from the handcuffs, and started to talk.

"Again with the gun Agent Bering? I just wanted to tell you my side of things." Helena looked disappointed now actually. Myka noticed so she lowered her aim. "Well, tell your story to me Helena." She looked interested.

"Well here it goes: Myka I was working in London because i always felt like i didn't belong in the Warehouse. You were all so close together so i thought that it was better to just leave. It was a very hard decision to make because we were so good together as partners. But then i came up with this idea to go to London, Artie gave me a Farnsworth so he could call me when there was an artifact there. Since that time i worked here to track dangerous artifacts for Warehouse 13. I think it's odd Artie never told you. I think it's best that you call him now, maybe we can work together."

"But- but you followed me around in London. I smelled your perfume and i thought i saw you walk past me one time."

"I only did that because i wanted to keep an eye on you, i care about you Myka"

Myka didn't know how to feel about this. She just wanted to run away, she couldn't face all this. She couldn't lose her again.

"I'm going to call Artie" Myka said with tears in her eyes.

Bzzzt, Bzzzt, Artie's Farnsworth rang. "Hi Myka, you got any leads?" "Artie, i found H.G. Wells in London. Is it true Artie? Did she really work with you?" Myka said a bit sad. "It is true Myka, i didn't tell you because i was afraid you would run to London to work with her, i knew you missed her as your partner." Artie still felt guilty about it "But we needed you here" He said with a bitter tone.

"Okay Artie, well then i am going to work with her from now on to find the artifact for the Queen because that's the most important thing right now." Work was the only thing Myka was really good at. She could drown again, drown her fears. Just work.

"Well H.G. guess your story fits, so we're together on this one." Myka said with a smirk, she was in London with Agent Wells solving puzzles and saving the day.

"Well i was digging a bit, i was working longer on this case then you. The man who stole the ring is a man named Paul Carter, i was planning on visiting his wife Maria Carter. Because he stole the ring using an artifact that can teleport to exact coordinates. That artifact was probably in his family because it wasn't stolen from the Warehouse. The only thing we can do now is going to his wife for some answers and ask Artie if he can search Paul Carter with his computer software." Helena sounded absolutely gorgeous with her accent.

"Artie, can you do a search for Paul Carter on your computer."

"I will send you two a photo from the guy good luck solving this one ladies bye" "I'll grab my macbook" Myka said hurrying to her bag.

When she opened her e-mail she had a photo of the guy. He had brown hair, glasses and looked a bit geeky. "Well he surely isn't a stereotype perp. More an evil i'am going to take over the world doctor." Myka said with a grin.

"Shall we grab some lunch and then go meet the wife?" She asked Helena who was waiting impatiently on the bed.

"Shall we go now Darling? We can eat in the car. I think you did enough research." H.G. wasn't very good at waiting for orders.

"Okay, off we go then. Come along Wells" They got to Myka's rental car.

"Well i know exactly where she lives, and well let's face it i can drive better in London. Because i spend my entire life here." Myka wasn't very good at handing her car over to Helena, she had some serious trust issues. But she hated driving in London.

"Okay, you get behind the wheels i'll grab us some sandwiches at the grocery store next to the hotel"

When Myka got back Helena was getting impatient. She wanted to go, do some work. It was a bit awkward working with Myka again. She didn't know what to do or the right things to say. She left her, and it hurt her. But what else can she do than apologize?

Myka was impressed by Helena's driving skills. "Well if you drove a car in the year eighteen hundred, this is a piece of cake." Helena smirked.

When they arrived at the little house after an hour of driving, they sat still in the car for a couple of minutes. "Well Helena, i think you should do the talking, because you're British. They trust you faster then some american agent."

"Well off we go, Helena said with excitement."

"Ding Dong" a woman with brown hair and black glasses opened the door for the two agents. "Helena Wells Secret Service, i'd like to have a conversation with Maria Carter, i assume that is you"

"Allright, come on in then. Want a cup of tea?" "Yes please," Helena said with a polite ring to it. "No thanks" Myka only drank coffee. When the woman was in her kitchen boiling the water Helena whispered to Myka: "Never turn down tea if it's offered. It's impolite and that's how wars start" She grinned.

"Well i don't like tea so live with it" Myka said a bit annoyed by her all knowing partner.

"So what do you want to ask me?" The woman said shifting nervously with her fingers.

"I think you already know" Helena said seeing the horrified look on the face of Maria.

The women bursted into tears, because she knew what her husband did. "He, He only did it because he wanted to sell it, because we have a lot of debts. When He left the house a week ago in the middle of the night I thought He was up to no good, He said He'd heard of a ring in the vault of Queen Elisabeth, and that a lot of people are willing to pay a lot of money for it. He told me a little about it, I just said he was crazy. That you'll never get into those vaults. But i guessed He proved me wrong. This morning He came to my house all edgy and nervous. He was wearing the ring on his right hand. He said that he had put it on when he stole it so he had it close by, but He started to see weird things and he smelled fudge all the time.

He told me that you two were coming to the house today, and that He saw what would happen. He was convinced that you two would kill me because He saw it. But it was one of hundred possibilities, he doesn't know how time and future works. He thinks all the things he sees are going to happen. But it are just variables of choices that people make. I choose to tell you two the truth, instead of grabbing my gun. So I think that you know his weak spot now. He is hiding someplace safe now, I think He meant a warehouse not so far from here. An old storage facility where they used to keep piles of sugar. It's empty now, they closed it a couple of years ago. But i hope I helped you enough now. I trust you two can keep Him safe and take the ring."

"You know an awful lot about this stuff" Myka said surprised.

"I watched a lot of science fiction when I was a kid, so when you told me you were Secret Service I knew you two were special." The women said with a grin, her glasses were almost broken and she looked a bit bitter. No wonder her husband was going to steal for her, He just wanted to see her smile again. Helena thought.

When the two women were in the car planning a strategy to approach Paul Carter at the warehouse they looked each other in the eyes for a minute or two.

"God, i missed those brown eyes" Myka whispered.

"I missed you too Myka" Helena felt uncomfortable by guilt, she would do anything to give Myka her spark back. To make her happy, when she thought about it she would do the same things as Paul Carter. Because we do crazy things for the people we love.

"Let's solve this puzzle and save London" Helena said with a joyful tone, it always sounded so beautiful with her accent. Myka could listen hours to her voice…

Bzzt Bzzzt The Farnsworth was ringing again. Hey Artie, what did you find? Myka asked impatiently. Well i found Paul Carter at an old sugar warehouse, it's ten miles away from where you are now. So you should track him down. First try talking to him, if that doesn't work use the Tesla, take the ring and bag it good luck bye.

Allright let's go to this sugar Warehouse.

"Wait, why isn't the car driving? It's not working" Helena panicked a little.

"We did remember this guy could see the future right? So he probably ruined our car while we were talking to his wife." Myka said like it was the most normal thing that could happen at a random day.

"Well life of working at the Warehouse." They said in choir.

Let's call Artie. Myka suggested.

Hey Artie, our car just broke down. I guess we could know because He knew we were coming to his wife. But can you do a search? Then in the meantime we wait till the repair dude comes our way. I just called it in. Myka yelled to Helena who was talking to Artie.

"We need to wait for a while, so i have a question. Why did you leave? Because we were working together, and it went so well" Myka asked waiting for an answer.

"I already told you, I left because i didn't belong with you guys."

"You know I think you're lying to me because you do this thing with your eyes when you lie" Tension was building up between the two, because Myka wanted to know the truth.

"You want to know why i'd rather work in London Myka? You really want to know?"

"YES I DO!"

"I loved you since the first time I have laid my eyes on you. I could not help it Myka. I felt the tension between us, and the flirting jokes. But i thought you only did those things for your own fun. I never knew you would miss me or even care about me, I was scared of the idea of us. Because running away seemed easier, and I did not want to hurt you."

"Well guess it's to late now Agent Wells" Myka said, because she was almost as stubborn as Helena.

After a long time of sitting in a car with awkward silence, the repair man came. There was something with a wire, so he fixed it and the car was ready to go again.

"Artie, where's Paul Carter now?" Myka was ready to close this case and go back home. Or not? Her feelings were so messed up, there was an angel on her shoulder who said, Come on Myka, you love Helena to just give it a try. You're hurt already when you leave so you better give it a shot. But there was also a devil who told her to just go and leave her be. Because the only thing H.G. Wells brought was pain.

"He's a few blocks away you should go now. Maybe the artifact is finally taking it's toll on him." Artie hung up as usual.

"Let's go Helena DRIVE!" Myka screamed trough the car.

When they found Paul Carter he was standing in the middle of a field. The cows even held their distance.

"Paul, you need to give us the ring. Because it's dangerous and it's playing games with your mind. You don't fully understand this so you just need to give it to us." Myka yelled to the man.

"I have seen it Myka Bering, I have seen your future. You are going to spend your life with Pete Lattimer as your husband. Because you are both going to spend your lives working at Warehouse 13. Even your kids are growing up to be agents. it's pathetic." The man said with rage.

"Helena Wells, your time stream is more complicated. You have lost so many things. But this time you are going to lose everything. Your life will just be disappointment and loneliness. Even death won't be your salvation, you'll die alone no one cares about you anymore. Because you are not even from this time stream." Myka quickly grabbed her goggles because she knew what the ring could do. She threw a pair to Helena.

"Put those on! Because the light from the ring is blinding!"

But H.G. Wells had other plans…

"You listen you selfish bastard! I will not die alone, you know why? Because I have found the love of my life, this woman right in front of me. You know what the best part is? She loves me to."

Helena ran to Myka as fast as she could.

Then she kissed her…

Lips smashing against each other, passionate. Finally they gave in to their feelings.

"Wait, what is happening? Why am I? What is this? I can see the future, and you're together that wasn't."

"Give us the ring Paul, and we'll explain." Myka said a bit blushing.

"Time is not something you can see, because if you see the future you only see one at a time. So what you saw was one possibility. But we are humans, change is the only constant in this life. So you can never see a future that's hundred percent sure. Because there are so many choices to make, and opportunities to grab." Helena explained to Paul.

"So, Paul when you give me the ring we will pay your debts. We are not the bad guys here. Just give it okay? You had enough punishment." Myka said with as much empathy as she could.

But Paul was convinced. He gave the ring back to the agents, so it was time to snag, bag and tag it…

"So Agent Bering it seems like we're rather fond of each other. We saved the day, now it's time to go back to the hotel" Helena grabbed Myka's hand. "We've done enough solving for today and i think you're shoulders look a little too tense darling"


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

_A/N Here's chapter three. Grab your tissues, it's quite emotional. But i hope you all love it. I Beta'd it myself, so mistakes are mine. _

**I do not own these lovely characters, or the show. I borrow them for an adventure :)**

_Fantasy is hardly an escape from reality. It's a way of understanding it._

_- Lloyd Alexander_

Chapter 3: Secrets

"Myka, wake up. Come back to us."

Voices started to whisper in her mind. Why? Myka just thought she was tired.

But was she?

"Myka, you seem distracted what are you thinking about?" They were driving back to the hotel, but Myka wasn't convinced they finished their case.

"Don't you think this was all a bit too easy? I mean he just gave us the ring"

"Myka, it's over. Not everything is as complicated as you think it is." Helena had an evil grin on her face, because she had other plans for tonight then reviewing a case.

"I guess we could review this case again tomorrow, first a good night's sleep is probably more important." Myka said serious.

"But-"

"No But's Helena, we are not ready to go there. We are going to take it slow okay?" Myka wanted to make it work with her so sometimes to make things work you need to take them slow, with caution.

"Allright I understand Myka, but we do sleep in the same bed remember?" Helena said teasing.

"Yeah I remember. But that'll be okay" Myka said doubting herself.

When they got into their room Helena reminded Myka that they didn't had any dinner. "There are some groceries in the fridge, because I rented this room for two weeks. So let's cook something up" Myka said smiling, because she knew Helena is a very good cook.

"Hmm let's see, I think dinner is, Oohh you bought fish and chips! Yes I am going to prepare that, you take a shower okay?" Helena knew Myka loved to shower after a long day of running and catching bad guys

"You okay with cooking? I can help you, you know?" Myka offered.

"Without burning this hotel to the ground?" Helena smirked. "And If you stand here a minute longer, i'll join you in the shower, to save the enviroment from spilling water"

"I got your point, allright see you in say half an hour." Myka sprinted towards the shower.

She loved being with Helena, because she felt less alone now. Her heart was slowely repairing, but it took time. Time to heal.

After showering she smelled the food. Damn, she can cook. Myka thought.

"So agent Bering, how does your food taste?" Helena made sure Myka got her food first, because if Myka ate late she got cranky.

"Helena, it's delicious. I wanted to make this, that's why I bought it obviously. But you can cook so much better. I think if I cooked it myself I threw it out of the window because of reasons." They both laughed.

Helena joined Myka at the small hotel table

"Myka you got something on your-"

Helena was touching Myka's lips to clean them up a bit, because she had food all over her face.

But Helena just couldn't resist kissing her again.

"I can do this now without permission" Helena grinned.

Myka always drowned in her eyes, God she was so stunning.

They decided to do the dishes together. But that was mostly laughing and telling stories to each other, about the Warehouse, and what kind of cases Myka did. Helena also told her about her time in London.

"I needed to calm myself everyday, because the only thing i wanted was to catch the first plane and fly back to you." Helena said emotional.

"So the dishes are done" Helena quickly restored herself. She didn't want to ruin the good mood they were both in.

"It's a bit obvious Myka that you're staying at the Wells hotel. Wanted to send me a message dear?" Helena was teasing Myka because she found it quite adorable.

"Never mind, this hotel had a really great view" Myka wanted to convince Helena she didn't pick it because of the name, but she already lost the argument.

"You even have one of my books on your nightstand, oh how cute!" Helena was pushing Myka over the edge, well she was trying.

Myka was going to fight back a little. She was playing with the buttons on her blouse, "Like what you see Agent Wells?" She said seductively. "That is not fair Agent Bering" But before Myka knew it she was laying on the bed next to Helena who held her tight.

"You know, you're quite funny when you are trying to seduce me. You did this really weird thing with your mouth" Again it was 0-1 for Myka. "Guess you win this one Wells" Myka said, giving in to her sleep, it was soothing lying in Helena's arms. "Finally home" She whispered before she went to sleep.

Helena grabbed her novel from the nightstand, and started to read from it aloud. She knew the words calmed Myka, but now it was even better. Because the writer was reading it.

_"We are always getting away from the present moment. Our mental existence, which are immaterial and have no dimensions, are passing along the Time-Dimension with a uniform velocity from the cradle to the grave." _

This piece of her book was so private for Helena, it always made her think of Christina, if she only knew how little time they got to spend together. She would've captured every single moment with full conciousness.

"Hey you allright?" Myka was still awake, she heard the beautiful words Helena read to her. But when she stopped she noticed the bitterness and the sniffing.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry. I'm here" Myka hugged her tight.

"Sometimes I regret that when I did spend time with my Christina, my mind always wandered, wandered for inventions, cases for the Warehouse. New ideas to write. I played a lot with her, but my mind was often somewere else. I regret that I let that happen, because I loved her above all those stupid ideas and cases. But it was so consuming, it always lingered in my mind. But now when I think back at those times, I hope that she knew I loved her."

"Of course she knew Helena, because you are such a loving person. One smile of you makes my day complete, and in her heart your little girl knew you cared deeply for her." Myka reassured her with a kiss, but that kiss soon turned into something more…

Something passionate.

In only a matter of moments they were whole, all of the broken pieces of the past made sense. All of the bad things had a reason. Because two women found each other, loved each other.

Bzzzzzt

"Wait, what," A confused Myka was laying in bed, with, oh she still had her bra and panties on her. But Helena was naked in her arms.

Bzzzzzzzzzt

Great, the Farnsworth was ringing.

"Goodmorning Artie" Myka pulled her blanket as high as possible, she hoped Helena wouldn't wake up.

"Goodmorning Myka, It's 10 AM in the morning. It's not a vacation. You're working remember!? You need to go to Paul Carter again, because He still has a teleporting device. So snag, bag and tag it. Then you two can come home, Leena arranged a room for Helena. I know you want her close by, and I like seeing you happy Myka. So close this case and I already booked your flight for tomorrow morning bye"

"Who was that so early in the morning?" Helena asked while yawning.

"Oh it was Artie, He rambled about a teleport device we need to pick up together. Then we both go back to South Dakota. You can be my partner for a while, isn't that great?"

"I love that Darling" Helena smiled, because she was thrilled to go back to South Dakota. But she knew wherever she'd go her demons would follow her.

When the two women got out of bed they were planning to go straight away to Paul Carter. Because they both wanted to go home…

"Last night, did we?-" Myka blushed a little because earlier yesterday she had made a statement to take things slow.

"Oh yes we did Darling, you were persistent though. I let you keep your lingerie."

Myka was speechless. "Oh, I remember you did that thing with your tongue"

"Yes dear, i certainly did"

"O my God. it's all coming back to me now. Wait that sounds like a celine dion song. But you know should we talk about this?"

"Well I am still naked, we could do much more then just talk" Helena teased

Myka gave Helena a quick kiss. "Allright, you win Helena. But I think anyone would agree with me that you are a stunning women."

"Darling, let's solve this puzzle and go home. From there we can move forward. Talk about anything you want, and have fun with each other."

"Allright, let's get dressed, and go to the Carter family"

They both got dressed and wanted to solve this one fast. Because they wanted only one thing, go to South Dakota. To the Warehouse.

"Agent Bering Secret Service, remember us Mrs. Carter?"

"My husband is in the living room. I assume you want to speak with him"

"Hello ladies, I thought you two would come back. I have received a large som of money from the Univille bank. I assume you two have something to do with that? Well in order to thank you I will give you this device back."

"May I ask, where did you obtain it?" Helena was always curious if someone found a new invention.

"Well that's a funny story. I was cleaning an office for money and then there It was. Suddenly with a note. "Use It well, you deserve It." So I used it to steal something of value, that I wanted to sell."

"Allright, well we'll take it from here sir." Myka bagged the device. "Come along Helena, it's time to go home"

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Carter. Try and be good people in this world. Money isn't always the most important thing around"

When Myka said that, Helena agreed with her. They were living proof that money isn't the most important thing in life. Because sure, they earned money with their jobs, but they loved doing it everyday.

"Well let's get our stuff at the hotel and drive to the airport. I don't feel like waiting till tomorrow. I want to go home today"

"Don't you want to see London dear?"

"I think taking you with me is enough for my education of British people. And all I wanted to see in London was the marvellous H.G. Wells anyways. I hear he was the best science fiction author in town."

"Yeah, I heard his sister was a great kisser"

Helena smiled devilishly

She quickly gave Myka a peck on her lips.

"She definetly is" Myka grinned.

"But I think she is a woman who invented the endless wonder, Helena Wells, never forget that you are the one who invented science fiction. I am still grateful for that everyday, my childhood would be horrible without it. And my life now would be horrible without you" Myka hugged her. "Let's get in the car, I think with our badges we can catch the first plane home"

They first went to the hotel to grab all of Myka's stuff. It was one simple suitcase. But without it she would be lost. "Well i think the room's empty now. Let's check out"

"Did you enjoy your time at the Wells hotel?"

"It's a great hotel, and I am a big fan of the author." Myka grinned. Well I'll leave the rental car here, I heard the hotel takes care of those things. So we're going to the airport now."

"Goodbye ladies" The girl behind the counter waved them off with a smile.

In the car to the airport it was quiet, mostly because it was a cab, Myka and Helena felt uncomfortable.

"Ooh I forgot, can you make a quick stop at this adress. I need to get my stuff." Helena gave instructions to the driver.

When they got at Helena's apartment, Myka froze in sadness.

"Helena, did you live here?"

It was a tiny apartment, with a bad neighborhood.

"Well this was where I grew up. So I wanted to live here again. But much has changed as you see"

But when they got inside Myka didn't know where to look. It was a mess in the room. Clothes piled up, dirty dishes. The only thing that looked neat was the bedroom.

"You kept that picture of us together I gave you the day you left?"

"Of course Myka, It was the only thing I had left. An image of you. Don't look so sad Myka, we're together now. This doesn't matter, I didn't take good care of myself. But I survived, now it's time to go. London isn't my home anymore, you are."

"Okay, pack your things."

"Agent Bering Secret Service, we need to take the first plane to South Dakota, because there is an emergency."

After some check- ups they finally got into a plane.

"Thank God we're on our way"

They stopped for a moment. Looking together to a beautiful white building, with a sign Leena's Bed & Breakfast. They were finally home.

"Hi Artie we're back"

"Good"

When Myka was walking trough the B&B something was odd. There were things, out of place.

It looked different.

"Hey Leena, you redecorated the place?"

"No it's always been like this Myka" She said with a smile.

"But-"

She had no time to speak, because Helena grabbed her hand. "Let's go unpack in our room"

"Suddenly she heard voices in her head"

"Myka wake up"

"Myka please, don't lose yourself in there"

"Wait Helena, I just heard something in my mind"

"Oh It's nothing Darling, let's go we're finally home"

"But wait, you're not supposed to be here. You left me when you were caught by the regents. How-"

"Myka you know that's nonsense. You're just tired from a long flight. Come on darling, it's time for some unpacking."

When they got to Myka's room they started to unpack their bags. "God feels good to be here, I really miss this place when I'm gone you know." Myka didn't know how fast she wanted to lay in her own bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Helena asked politely.

"Well because you ask so nicely"

The two both fell asleep very quick. Traveling could do that to a person. But when Myka was asleep she fell away in a world of illusion. She had a dream about Helena, and Regents. In her dream she heard Artie mention something about an artifact she was carrying around with her, that she needed to fight back to reality"

Soon Helena woke her up.

"Darling were you having a bad dream? You were shaking a bit."

"No I'm fine, I just dreamt something odd about the Warehouse and artifacts. But It was just a dream"

But was it?

**They were back now for a week. **

Myka was trying to pull herself together, but she saw changes. The family that once surrounded her with love was now in a way, different. Pete didn't talk about food the whole day, he was just doing his job. Claudia never mentioned her brother once, she was also programmed to work. It was like they were there but something was missing.

Things were going great with Helena though. They were so happy together. Solving cases, searching for artifacts. But things started to annoy Myka, it started to consume her.

The dreams were getting worse, it was so real. Every night Helena was holding her tight. Because she couldn't do it anymore. The people in her dreams were begging, crying. Holding her. Wanting her to come back, but she was back. She was at the Warehouse. Why did she had those dreams? It all didn't make any sense.

"Goodmorning Darling. We have a free Saturday today, what would you like to do with me?" Helena was excited, they worked all week non stop. So they needed some alone time.

Myka grinned.

"I know something we could do, it involves you screaming my name." She grabbed Helena's hand. These days Helena was the only thing that made sense in her life.

Wait.

Helena was the only thing that made sense.

"I'm sorry Helena, but I changed my mind. Could we just talk for a moment. You can go to the bedroom, i'll join you in a minute. I need to grab something"

Helena waited impatiently, she hated the sudden change.

But suddenly Myka stood in the room, with her Tesla pointed at Helena.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Wait Myka dear, you're just tired. There's nothing wrong. Come just talk with me"

"No, no i'm tired of you making excuses, don't you see it? See that it's all a big fat lie around us?!"

Myka started to cry. It was just all to much to take in.

But then Helena started to talk…

"I'm so sorry Myka, I just wanted to be close to you, to kiss you. I wanted to spend time with you. You are right Myka, this "world" we are in, it's not real. You can call it whatever you like, an alternate universe, or a dream. But it's a world we can live in together."

"But how Helena, how did we end up here?"

"Remember the bracelets we exchanged before I left? I gave them to you because I wanted you to have something that would remind you of me. I also have the exact same bracelet. I know it's all a bit hazy in your mind right now. But after the trident incident, i got caught by the regents. We got to see each other briefly before i got shipped away in black SUV's. So i gave you a bracelet. We created an artifact together Myka. Because we both felt such a need to be together, it tore us apart. But the bracelets found each other again."

"Wait, so if i'm here with my mind. And you're here with your mind. Where are our bodies?" Myka was sitting on the bed now. She was listening to Helena, because she wanted to understand the whole story.

"Well your body is probably at the Warehouse, or the B&B. My consciousness is stored away in a round black globe. They gave me a Janus coin. Some Emily Lake is living my life now, as a teacher. They erased my memories, but i think they stored the bracelet with my personal belongings." Helena was sad now, she knew Myka would eventually learn the truth about this whole thing. But she never thought it would be so fast.

"I knew you wouldn't be easy to fool. I was afraid you would notice the slightest differences when you we're home." But now you know the truth your consciousness is making it's way back to reality, so our time together is almost over i'm afraid." Helena hugged Myka. "I am going to miss this Agent Bering"

"Wait, so I will return to my body? But how do i find you? I mean the real you?" Myka wanted nothing more then to find Helena.

"I think you need to find the Janus coin and Emily Lake. Then you can put my memories back. We can be together again Myka you just have to believe."

"I will do anything to find you Helena."

"Oh and Myka, before we left on that last mission. I hid a post- it note in one of your H.G. Wells books, you're favorite. Just have a look, then you know this is the truth."

They kissed wanting more, but they knew reality would kick in now at any moment.

"Helena, you know I love-"

Myka was gone…

Helena was doomed to go back to her cell. But she had new memories, she shared precious moments with Myka, even if it was somewhere else. It still happened. She knew her life was in good hands now. Sow it was only a matter of time and patience, and lucky for Helena, she had both.

"Myka, Mykes, Hellooo oo" Pete never left Myka's side, she was laying on a bed inside the Warehouse.

"YOU" Myka suddenly screamed trough the room. Everyone ran to the room where Myka was.

"Heya Mykes, you're finally awake." Claudia hugged her tight. "We were so worried, because you were gone for almost five days, what happened?"

"Wait, It was really the truth." Myka whispered in agony.

"What happened to you Myka?" Artie wanted to know now, after five days of waiting.

"I was in an alternate universe with Helena solving a fictional case" Myka stuttered almost sobbing.

"Hey Mykes don't cry, you're back now. That's the most important right?" The Warehouse family didn't know how much Myka loved Helena.

"But, but I love her, I need to find her. They're going to erase her memories. Janus Coin" She stood up and walked straight to her bedroom.

She stood before her bookcase. She grabbed The Time Machine by H.G. Wells because that was her favorite. When she opened it she saw the yellow post- it note. Tears filled her eyes, when she read the words.

"When you read this, something happened to me. I am captured or worse. Myka, darling remember my grappler? You still owe me, so please my love. Come find me, so that I can finally tell you, all the things I didn't say when I had the chance. I'm so sorry."

H.G.

The whole Warehouse family stood behind Myka when she read the note.

"Guys, we are going to find H.G. Wells. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Myka was determined.


	4. Chapter 4: Searching

_A/N Here's Chapter 4, it's a bit shorter, but already working on Chapter 5. :-). I Beta'd it myself so mistakes are mine._

_**I do not own these amazing characters, I just borrow them for an adventure. **_

_"If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane."_

- John Green

Chapter 4: Searching

"Guys, you're going to help me right?"

"Myka, H.G. Wells was a danger to us all, she almost destroyed the world. She's a mad women, why should we help you?" Artie finally had the feeling everything would be allright.

But Myka loved H.G.?! Okay the team noticed the flirting and the looks to each other. Claudia even mentioned it to Pete once, but they didn't know it was love.

"Well Mykes, we'll help." Pete and Claudia said in choir.

"But you are nuts, H.G. Wells is captured by the regents. THE REGENTS, our BOSSES. So you can all lose your jobs, or worse your lives. I think you should consider just move on" Artie was at a point where he started to yell at everyone.

"Artie, I can see Myka's aura. It's different then before her "Dreamworld experience" She's in love. Everyone knows, you can't put your feelings away in a cabinet. And we all know H.G. Wells is a good women. If you empathise with her, you can understand her actions."

Everyone listened to Leena.

"I will talk with the Regents to make some sort of understanding. Myka and Claudia must find this Emily Lake right now and bring her to the Warehouse"

"Thanks Artie"

"Well Myka we're a family now. So I will do anything to help you. But remember that there are always consequenses, now go!" Artie was sentimental but he meant it. They were a family.

"Oh Myka wait, I found something. A file named Atlas about H.G. Wells. I hacked into the Regents server. It says that Emily Lake lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming she is a teacher at the local school there, so let's go"

"Thanks Claud, you're the best!"

Myka and Claudia were on their way…

"Why didn't you ever tell me? We're like sisters" Claudia was typing on her laptop in the car while Myka was driving.

"You know, I felt ashamed at first. I never had feelings for a women before, and it is H.G. Wells the father of science fiction. I was embarresed so I thought if i just told no one it would fade away. But as you see it didn't."

"Steve is also gay, and we don't judge. You know that!" Claudia was honest, she would never judge.

"Yeah, but I don't know. My parents are also a bit old fashioned, they would never accept it. My sister Tracy keeps asking if i met any cute cops. They all want me to come home with Pete."

"Haha, if they only knew He is a three year old who only eats all day"

"Claudia, Pete is a really nice guy, and i love him. But not in a true love, kind a way. More like the brother i never had."

"Well Myka, when all this is over, I'm sure your parents and your sister will come around. Come on, Helena is very charismatic, she'll win your parents over in a blink" Claudia reassured.

"Well first, let's go find her." Myka was driving faster now, she wanted to save her Helena.

At the school they were searching all the classrooms. It was a small building. It didn't take long till they heard an American/British accent talking about English literature.

"This weeks assignement is about a writer named H.G. Wells, you all must read the Time Machine. It's a science fiction book. But it is also good for your English and your imagination." Emily was giving her class an assignement about H.G. Wells how ironic.

When the classroom was empty Myka stepped inside.

"Ms. Emily Lake, I'm Agent Bering from the Secret Service. You need to come with us. You're in great danger." Myka blushed a little, because when she saw the women, she thought about her adventures in London. Of cource it wasn't real, but it felt so real. She was head over heels for Helena.

"What is this? No, I want to see your badges again. And I have a cat, He needs to eat."

"Here's my badge, but you have to come now."

She grabbed Helena's arm, and took her to the car.

"Allright, we're going to the Secret Service office in South Dakota, but first we will feed your cat, allright?" Myka was determined to get her Helena back as fast as she could, but when she saw Emily so compassionate about her cat. She would take the cat also to South Dakota.

When they arrived at Emily's apartement, Myka noticed the photoshopped photo frames. Her life wasn't real, it was all just a lie made by the regents. It was only a matter of time that people surrounding Emily would notice the gaping holes in her story.

But-

She saw that Emily had other activities, at night.

Bar tickets on the table from a "gay" bar. That was odd, but was it?

"Pssst, Claudia. Come here."

"Her cat's name is Dickens. He's cute, you should cuddle a while with him" Claudia giggled.

"No see, these tickets, Emily is also you know." Myka blushed.

"Well well, want to take an adventure with her alter ego as well Myka Bering?" Claudia laughed even harder now.

"So I arranged with the neighbours to feed Dickens, so shall we go now?"

"It's better if we take Dickens with us, because I don't know how long it will take." Myka suggested.

"Well Allright then, I will put him in his travel baskett."

It was awfully silent in the car, except from the meowing from Dickens of course.

"So what does the secret service want with me? I'm only a teacher"

"We can't tell you now Miss, but it's serious" Myka's heart ached, she wanted to tell Emily, but the story was absolutely crazy for a normal not warehouse person.

"Pete, how far are you and Jinks with the coin?" Claudia texted Pete, because it wasn't safe to call with a civillian in the car.

"We're on our way to some Egyptian Regent, Artie arranged for us to take it with the excuse that we need H.G.'s help with a case because the coin is in that hologram globe thingy."

"Allright, if you guys have it. Let's wait till tomorrow, you should meet Emily. It's a bit hilarious." Claudia joked.

Pete was looking from a distance at the B&B.

"Woah, is that really H.G. Wells? She's so"

"Fragile?" Claudia finished.

When they arrived earlier Emily was relieved that it was a nice white Bed and Breakfast. Not some prison or worse.

"So where do Dickens and I stay?"

Artie came in the room with Leena.

"This is Leena she will take you to your room" Artie said, "We will inform you as soon as possible about this, we're the goverment so you don't need to worry"

When Emily/Helena was upstairs with Leena, Artie and the Agents started brainstorming about a plan.

"Allright, we have the coin but it's not that easy. Because when we turn her back into H.G. Wells the Regents are going to question our actions. So maybe with the hologram we could ask H.G. for advise."

"Myka, you should ask her alone" Claudia said.

"Let's go y'all give the two some space. Make sure Emily stays upstairs." Pete also suggested.

Myka had the black sphere in her hands now.

"Hello Myka, you found one part of me I see" Helena was standing in front of her. She looked the same as the last time she saw her trough the sphere.

"The other part is upstairs, with a cat named Dickens" Myka joked.

"Really, a cat person?"

"Really."

"We want to make you whole again Helena, so that we- you know"

"Yes Myka, I know"

"But the Regents made the decision to change you. So i thought it was a smart move to talk to the Regents with you in the sphere."

"So that we can convince them we're okay, and that we can be together" Helena finished.

"But-"

"Yes darling?"

"It wasn't a dream was it? London, everything we've been trough"

"I most certainly did that thing with my tongue dear, so don't worry, it wasn't a dream" Helena teased"

Myka blushed.

"Allright, let's go to Artie and tell him our plan"

"Artie" Helena began her sentence.

"We want to travel to the Regents toge-"

"No you're going with Pete. Because if you two go together they will never listen. Pete on the other hand is a witness of your actions so they will listen to him"

"But-"

"Artie! We want to tell the Regents about our feelings and that we belong together, and-"

"Yeah, they don't listen to a sobstory Mykes" Pete said "Trust me on this one, I have a good vibe about it"

"You have some fun with Emily" Helena said seductively.

Myka wasn't going to take this. She wanted to help, and convince the Regents. But she knew she had no chance against Artie, it was moving that the whole team offered to help her in the first place, so she would stay back, and watch Emily for now.

Pete was on his way to the Regents, with the sphere in his bag.


	5. Chapter 5: Together

_A/N This story is also near it's ending. Maybe one or two chapters left. ;-). A big thank you for the people who take the time to read it. Means a lot. I beta'd it myself so mistakes are mine. The future of this tale contains much fluff and happiness with a hint of drama._

_I do not own these lovely characters. Just borrowing them for an adventure._

_How long is forever?_  
_Sometimes, just one second._

_- Lewis Carrol_

Chapter 5: Together.

Pete pulled the sphere out of the bag.

"Helena, we're in the car. On our way to the Regent's headquarters."

"But that's not why I opened the sphere. I wanted to ask you something." Pete glanced over to Helena with a serious look on his face, He never looked that way. Only if it really mattered.

"Yes Pete, what is it that you want to ask?"

"Well, I care about Mykes"

"I also care deeply for her Pete, you know I would never hurt her"

"Well this is a warning then, because if you hurt her. I would do anything to put you back in this sphere. Because it's because of Myka that you get a second chance. If the Regents allow it, and I think they do, because they value Myka as a Warehouse agent."

"Okay Pete Lattimer. I will do anything to keep Myka happy. It will be my pleasure." Helena smirked, because it was her pleasure, there was nothing more she wanted to do with her second chance then to make Myka hers forever.

In the meantime Myka was reading her collection of books she piled up next to her bed. Her list of books she wanted to read only got bigger, because time was valuable. Now she had some so she would sit in the living room with her hair in a ponytail, and her big glasses. Just Myka, not some agent or someone who lost so much. Just an ordinary woman who read English Literature.

"Can I- Can I sit over here?" A shy Emily was asking Myka if she could sit with her. "Of course you can." Myka smiled gently, she knew it was someone else, but she had Helena's body after all. And the way Helena looked before she left with Pete. She took the dare to have fun with Emily, because this persona would always be a part of Helena anyways. Even if her memories got restored, she would also remember these moments, so she would make the best of it. How weird it was, it was comforting.

"Do you want something? A drink or some food, you can just grab some if you are hungry" Myka said.

"But Myka is your name right?" Myka nodded.

"Why am I here? Can't you at least tell me anything at all?"

"Well you're here, because I love you."

"Wait wha-?"

"We are Warehouse Agents, we collect artifacts that are dangerous to the world. You were a very dangerous person in the eyes of foolish people. But in my eyes you were someone I love. But they took you away from me, replaced your memories, your life, your name. You are H.G. Wells, and you're the love of my life."

Artie agreed on Myka telling her. Because Emily had nowhere to go, and Myka could always stun her if she was going to run away. It was time Emily learned the truth.

"She's telling the truth Emily." Leena and Claudia said, they were eavesdropping in the kitchen.

"Look into her eyes, and tell her she's lying" Claudia added.

Myka looked in a way at Emily she only saw in the best romantic stories she'd ever seen.

"All right, I am an open minded person. So I believe what you are saying. But I can't fully understand it, because so many questions pop up." Emily answered.

"It's okay, soon you'll be yourself again. Soon everything will be okay" Myka reassured her.

"But do I want to be myself again?" Emily asked.

I'll call Pete then you can ask Helena anything you want.

The Farnsworth rang in the car.

"Heya Mykes, wait what you told Emily the truth, now she wants to ask Helena some questions?"

"Well all right then."

Pete held the steering wheel with one hand and the Farnsworth pointed to Helena with another.

"Hey Emily, I am a holographic projection of my conciousness. So technically I am your memories. You are my body, the bosses of Warehouse 13 gave you new, fake memories."

"Woah, this is really weird" Emily said.

"I know, I know dear." Helena looked at herself trough the Farnsworth.

"But your question?"

"Do you want to be yourself again? Do you want to live? Don't you fear making the same mistakes again?"

"Look in front of you, to that beautiful women. She's the love of my life. She is the reason I will never be alone again. She is the reason I want to live again. If she didn't excist i wouldn't care. But Myka Bering is so extraordinary."

"All right, I am convinced." Emily blushed a little, because she thought Myka was beautiful.

"Well Pete needs to drive with two hands. So we're going to continue our journey." Helena waved.

"Bye Mykes" Pete yelled.

"All right, that was something wasn't it?" Myka sat in her chair a bit awkward. It was all so strange, and so confusing.

"So what are we going to tell the Regents exactly?" Pete still didn't know, but He did knew that the they wouldn't fall for a silly love story. "It needs to be something like, the Warehouse needs you kind of story".

"Allright then, we will do our very best to convince them."

"Seems like we've arrived, so let's go"

They walked inside the huge building. Of course it was an office, but the Regents wanted to meet them in one of the meeting rooms.

When they arrived they were all sitting at the table.

Pete sat down quietly and released Helena from her sphere.

"So we understand that you wanted to speak with us, Ms Wells?"

"Well, Pete and I are here to talk about my place within the Warehouse. I would like my old job back as an agent. Pete and Myka need me with some of their cases, and when I'm in my body again i could be of great use"

"But Ms. Wells, we've been down this road before. You betrayed their trust. What is changed?"

"My perspective on this world. Myka Bering, the agent you hired. She tought me that there is still good left in this world. But you have to fight for it. Look closely, and appreciate the things that happen daily around us. There is still love and hope in this world. I'd like to start over and be a part of it because I don't want to be bronzed or trapped inside a sphere. I know we agreed on this "Emily Lake" but I changed my mind."

"Yeah, and she does a good job. She helped us once while trapped inside the sphere. I think she'll do a great job." Pete added.

"Well then, Pete Lattimer know this. H.G. Wells is the responsibility of Warehouse 13, if anything goes wrong, you need to fix it. We are going to the back room to make a descision."

"Well Wells i think we did great. It's like Lattimer and Wells saving the day"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Pete."

After a while the Regents returned.

"Well we've made a descision. Helena Wells can take her own body back with her memories. But She needs to be under constant surveillance. I think Agent Bering would be the best agent to do so. Because she is rational and our best."

"Well thank you-" Pete said with a frown.

"Thank you Regents, I promise that everything will be all right."

"Don't promise anything yet, time will tell. Goodbye for now Agent Lattimer and Agent Wells."

Myka read trough her book, but she kept reading the same sentence.

"Is something bothering you?" Emily asked in than annoying american wannabe accent.

"Just wondering how Pete is doing"

Bzzzzzzt

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt

Myka's Farnsworth was ringing.

"Myka, everything went great! We're on our way back now. So Helena will soon be Helena again! I promise we'll drive fast"

"Be careful Pete, and Thanks!" Myka was dancing trough the room of happiness.

She gave Emily a hug.

But Emily started to cry a bit.

"Sorry Emily, I know this must be difficult for you"

"No- It's just that, I know why Helena is so fond of you. You are really one of a kind."

"For a moment there was silence."

But then Emily's hand went trough Myka's hair.

Myka couldn't resist anymore, because the women in front of her was Helena, okay she wasn't but it was her body. Maybe it was a different conciousness. But still, she couldn't resist it anymore.

They kissed fiercely. Myka pushed Emily towards the wall and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh God i want you so bad" Myka sighed.

They kissed for a while, and Emily was almost naked on the floor. Myka on the other hand still had her clothes on.

"Why aren't you touching me?"

"Well I suppose I want to give Helena the honours of doing that, it's not that i don't want to. But it's just that I want to wait."

"I understand."

But it was the living room, and they didn't notice that Pete was standing in the middle of it.

"Oh My God this is so sexy, please continue the lady lovin' I don't mind watching" Pete joked. "You couldn't wait for half an hour?"

"Emily let's get you dressed, because we're going to give Helena her body back okay?"

"Okay"

When Emily sat down Pete gave her the coin.

"Now remember, Myka said."

Memories started to fill her mind, her life, her daughter. The Warehouse. Everything came back to her, all the things that she'd lost. The time she was bronzed, everything.

The first words she said were,

"I would do this all again, if it led me straight to you Myka."

They looked each other in the eyes.

"You're back."

"Yes I am."

For a moment they just looked. It was like the world that surrounded them was gone, no one excisted. Just them.

Untill Pete made weird noises.

"I have a question" Myka looked a bit odd while she was shifting nervously on her chair.

"Well dear you can ask me anything."

"Do you still remember Emily's life?"

"Yes dear, it's like i have new memories of the time i was inside the sphere. I remember everything"

"Great"

"Oh yes it is, I also remember what you did say, half an hour ago?"

"Oh yeah that. I was a bit needy."

"Doesn't matter dear, I would've done the same."

"Good" Myka said with a smile on her face.

She hugged Helena tight, she wanted to hold her forever, because letting her go again was too frightening.

"Helena" Artie yelled.

"Come here, I need to talk to you about some details." Artie looked serious, they were going to have the talk.

"It's great you're back, but you're our responsibility. So if anything goes wrong. You'll be back in that sphere in no time. Also don't break Myka's heart. She's been trough enough after you've left. You should take care for her now for a change."

"I will do anything to make her happy Artie"

"Good we will all keep an eye on you. But for now, let's have some sleep."

The next morning Helena woke up clueless, because she was alone.


End file.
